Le courage d'une gryffondor
by Amanda East
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Rogue depuis qu'elle est professeur. Elle n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire jusqu'à présent, mais il le sait.


-pourquoi ? Je t'aime, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

-parce que moi je ne t'aime pas Ron !

Non mais quel crétin, je lui ai déjà expliqué tellement de fois.

-mais je suis sûr que si ! C'est juste une petite passade ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui pour de vrai !

-arrête Ron. Elle vient de te dire encore une fois qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi.

Harry m'aidait enfin. Il n'était pas très heureux, il aurait préféré que j'épouse Ron et que tout aille bien, mais il savait que c'était impossible.

-tu lui as dit ?

-non, pas encore, je n'ose pas…il est toujours tellement…

-lui-même ?

Il rit, je fis de même.

-ah Hermione ! Ça ne va pas être facile tout ça !

-tu peux parler toi avec Drago !

-d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il a fait une petite enquête auprès de lui pour savoir si il y avait une possibilité.

-et ?

Oui, j'avais de l'espoir, c'est le problème avec l'amour.

Ron frappa la table et hurla « c'est impossible ! » puis parti en claquant la porte de mes appartements. J'étais professeur à Poudlard depuis 3 ans déjà, Harry et Ron venait e voir, Ron pour me faire changer d'avis, Harry parce que c'est mon ami.

-t'inquiètes pas, il va finir par s'habituer. C'est juste un peu compliquer.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune chance avec celui que j'aime, je devrais peut être épousé Ron et essayer d'oublier…

Je m'étais souvent dit ça, en me demandant si ça m'éviterais de trop souffrir.

-on n'épouse pas quelqu'un juste pour ça. En plus tu as plus de chance que ce que tu crois.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-c'est vrai.

-Drago a un peu insister, mais il te trouve brillante, il adore t'écoute parler avec les autres professeurs et il te trouve belle !

(Ici, Harry n'a pas précisé que Drago a espionné Rogue pour la première partie, et, pour la deuxième, a été tellement lourd qu'il lui avait répondu : « bien sûr qu'elle est belle, tu me lâche maintenant, je vais croire que tu es hétéro ! »)

-c'est vrai ?

J'avais une chance, une vraie chance !

-mais oui, je ne te mentirais pas Hermione !

La porte s'ouvrit avec force. Severus entra, je rougis, Harry leva un sourcil.

-granger! Vous m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un con de roux qui court et hurle dans les couloirs qui m'a mis un poing dans la gueule quand il m'a croisé ?

Il avait l'air très énervé, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il me disait.

-qu…quoi ?

-vous avez très bien entendu ! Ne jouez pas à ça !

-oh non, ce n'est pas vrai.

J'eu vraiment honte, il me jugeait de son regard froid. Harry commença à se lever.

-bon heu, je vais vous laisser alors…

-non reste !

Il se leva quand même et partie rapidement, en courant même.

J'entendis le clic de la porte qui se fermait à clé. Severus me regarde.

-il ne vient pas réellement de fermer la porte à clé avec un sort n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était étrangement calme.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-dans ce cas.

Il s'assied dans le canapé, juste à côté de moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

-Vous saviez que Drago m'espionnait ?

-comment ça ?

Il soupira.

-ce n'est pas votre œuvre ? J'avais cru pourtant…il essaie de me suivre depuis une bonne semaine je dirais. Il croit que je ne le vois pas en plus.

Je n'étais pas au courant non…

-c'est étonnant, je croyais que vous l'aviez envoyé pour savoir si vous aviez une chance.

-je n'ai jamais fait ça !

J'étais rouge, il savait et il s'en amusait !

-au début, j'ai cru que vous m'auriez parlé, vous êtes une gryfondor après tout. Ensuite, j'ai cru que vous aviez votre place à serpentard avec Drago. Mais là, je e rend compte que vous êtes plutôt une pousoufle si vous n'avez rien fait.

Je baisse la tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais plus détendu, il avait un petit sourire en coin, mais il n'était pas ironique, en plus, son ton n'était pas aussi piquant.

-ou bien à serdaigle. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

-les serdaigles se donnent les moyens de réussir, ils ne s'arrêtent pas devant l'impossible, ou en tout cas, ce qu'ils pensent impossible. Surtout que vous exagéré le caractère impossible de la chose.

-vous êtes en train de dire que… ?

-je n'ai rien dit.

-mais ce n'est pas impossible ?

-en effet.

Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais j'avais compris. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il y mit un énorme coup de pied, ce qui ouvrit la porte. Il me regarda en souriant.

-les gens oublient toujours que la magie ne bloque pas tout.

-pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

-j'avais envie de discuter avec vous avant. Je réparerais la porte demain, promis.

Il partit. Je me levai rapidement et e précipita à sa suite.

-attendez ?

J'allais lui prouver que j'étais bien une gryfondor.

Je pris un air triste.

-je ne peux pas rester seul dans un appartement ouvert. Tout le monde peut entrer ! Je risque de me faire agresser dans mon sommeil !

Il éclata de rire, c'était un spectacle tellement étrange que je restais bouche-bée, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

-suivez-moi et fermez la bouche, ça fait descendre votre Q.I. !

Je le rejoignis rapidement. Il me poussa contre le mur et approcha son visage du mien.

-malheureusement, je n'ai qu'un lit. Vous allez prendre un autre genre de risque si vous venez.

-je n'appelle pas ça un risque, c'est une chance ! De plus, je ferais tout pour que ça arrive ! Mais je veux quelque chose avant.

Je m'approche encore plus près, en me collant à lui.

-dites le moi…

-de quoi parlez-vous ?

-vous savez très bien…

Il soupira.

-et bien, alors allons-y. Hermione Granger, je t'aime.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'étais tellement heureuse. Je lui sautai au cou.

-je t'aime aussi Severus !

-j'avais compris ! Par contre, fais attention, le roux m'a fait mal !

-il s'appelle Ron tu sais.

-oui. Mais c'est un roux avant tout. Et un con aussi. Et un futur cadavre s'il arrive à se dégager de Harry et Drago et vient nous déranger.

Je rougis.

-tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Au bout du couloir, à son tournant, on pouvait voir des jambes s'agité lève la voix pour qu'ils entendent.

-tu as entendu Ron ? Ça compte à partir de maintenant, ne reviens plus jamais me voir ! Et pour les deux autres, tenez le bien !

Severus ri et m'attrapa la main pour partir dans la direction opposé, vers les cachots.


End file.
